theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
The End of Wikia
The End of Wikia is a limited one season TV Series which deals with a mysterious figure who starts to destroy all of wikia. However, Users join together and teleport to the Online world, so they can fight to save wikia. It originally had 2 seasons but the second season was canceled. Season 1: The End of Wikia #The Hacker #Battle of the War of Randomness #Escape from War of Randomness #The Final Battle of the War of Randonmness #A Nanite Revolution - of Fanon #The Everything Everything Crisis #Nightmare in Nether World #The Party Wiki Falls #Young Justice: Fanon #It's the End of Wikia Time #It's Morphin Time #The Fall of Wikia (Special Series Finale Movie) Users The Team Sci Jack Zon Brian Toon Nick 'Deceased Members' Chrono (Killed by Hackbots in " The Party Wiki Falls " ) The BTFF Rebellion (Everyone is banned from Chat as of Ep.5) Tyran Sub (Account Deleted) Paper (banned from Chat) Solo (Disconnected from BTFF) Roads (Disconnected from BTFF) Speedy Community Central Brandon Rhea (banned from BTFF Chat) Sarah Manley (banned from BTFF Chat) Rappy 4187 (banned from BTFF Chat) Sannse (banned from BTFF Chat) Other Members Villains Hacker's Group *The Hacker *Skleian - Confrimed to be a villian for the second half of Season 1 *Regular Guy - Confrimed to be an upcoming villain starting in the second half of Season 1 *Hackbots *The Hacker's Assistiant The Memescapers *Alternate Brian/Commander *Alternate Ren (Deceased) *Alternate Chrono *Alternate Nick (from The War of Randomness Arc) *Alternate Zon (from The War of Randomness Arc) *Alternate Charbel Other Villians *The Reach **Black Beetle **Scientist **Ambassador *Party Aliens **Rick - Leader of the Party Aliens *Postitive and Negative Giants *Slenderman *General Thorn *Zon the Cake Thief (an Alternate Zon) *Alternate Dead *Black Knight Others Nyan Knight Alliance *Alternate Sci (from the War of Randomness Arc) *Alternate Sklei (from the War of Randomness Arc) *Alternate Jack (from the War of Randomness Arc) *Alternate Ahmad (from the War of Randomness Arc) *Alternate ET White Knight's Providence *White Knight *Rex *Dr. Holiday *Six *Bobo Knights (ZTCT Universe) *King Sklei *Knight Chris *Knights Jack's Friends (TELOJ Universe) *Alternate Jack (TELOJ) *Alternate Denica *Alternate Ahmad (TELOJ) *Alternate Sham *Alternate Zon (TELOJ) *Alternate Lego *Alternate Nar (TELOJ) *Alternate Skull *Alternate Nick (TELOJ) *Alternate Ancy (TELOJ) *Alternate Sklei (TELOJ) *Alternate Solo *Alternate Tron *Alternate Toon *Alternate Sci (TELOJ) G.E.A.R. *Alternate Nick (G.E.A.R.) *Alternate Tyran *Alternate Sub *Alternate Bink *Alternate Sci (G.E.A.R) *Alternate AB (also known as Evan) *Alternate Nar (G.E.A.R.) *Alternate Brian (G.E.A.R.) *Alternate Fuse Fanlist :If you're a fan of the series, post your comment here! Remember to sign your comments! *This series is so awesome and is a "must read". It's well-writen , entertaining and very interesting. I would like to read more of it in the future. My rate for this series: 5/5. [[User:Cyber_10|'You found my weakness!' It's small knives!]] 16:00, December 13, 2012 (UTC) *This series is awesome. It's very well detailed and action-packed. I look forward to reading featured episodes (besides the one I wrote :P) NickFusi0n Talk Blog 15:39, December 16, 2012 (UTC) *I love this! It features all the wikis I love to edit on, and I am a definite fan of the plot! I SAVED THE UNIVERSE AND ALL I GOT FOR CHRISTMAS WAS THIS STUPID HOODIE?! (talk) 17:46, December 16, 2012 (UTC) *AWESOME AWESOME AWESOME AWESOME ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ Eeeeyyyy sexy laaaaaadyyyy. ヘ(￣ー￣)ヘ Op (ノ￣ー￣)ノ Op (〜￣▽￣)〜 Op 〜(￣△￣〜) Op. (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ☞) Oppa Gangnam Style ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ Eeeeyyyy sexy laaaaaadyyyy. ヘ(￣ー￣)ヘ Op (ノ￣ー￣)ノ Op (〜￣▽￣)〜 Op 〜(￣△￣)〜 Op. (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ☞) Oppa Gangnam Style (talk) 02:16, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Wikis Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki Realm.png The War of Randomness Wiki Realm.png Generator Rex Fan Fiction Wiki Realm.png The Everything Everything Wiki Realm.png The Party Time Wiki Realm.png Harry Potter Wiki Realm.png Category:User:Sci100 Category:AWESOMENESS Category:Series Category:The End of Wikia